1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power train which includes a prime mover in the form of an engine and a transmission which is operatively connected therewith and more specifically to a shift shock attenuation arrangement therefor which includes a sensor malfunction diagnostic function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-58-77138 discloses an arrangement which has sought to reduce shift shock by selectively varying the torque output of the prime mover during periods when the transmission is undergoing a shift.
However, this arrangement has proven only partially effective in that the shocks and/or friction element slippage which are produced during shifting are also related to the level of line pressure and in the event of a sensor malfunction the shock attenuation function tends to be lost completely.